1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a thin film transistor and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a thin film transistor including an active pattern formed of a nitride and a protective pattern formed of a non-nitride on the active pattern and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, large-area, ultra high definition (UHD) and high-speed display devices have been demanded and flexible display devices applicable to wearable devices have been demanded. Since a conventional amorphous silicon thin film transistor has a low mobility (0.5 cm2/Vs or less), it is not suitable for the large-area and UHD display devices and the flexible display devices.
Organic thin film transistors and oxide thin film transistors have been studied in order to solve these problems. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0095530 (Application No. 10-2010-0015052) discloses an organic thin film transistor that include a gate insulating layer having a recess region in an upper portion thereof and an organic semiconductor layer disposed in the recess region of the gate insulating layer in order to reduce an operation voltage and to simplify fabricating processes.
For another example, in order to prevent a signal delay in a large-area display device, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0054941 (Application No. 10-2006-0127671) discloses a source/drain electrode that is formed of a first conductive layer and a second conductive layer having a low resistance to reduce a contact resistance between a compound semiconductor layer and the source/drain electrode.